Welcome, youngster!
by just a crazy dog
Summary: Collection of oneshots about a young agent who just joined the BAU team. Some stories are connected, some are not.
1. Introduction

Anita Dakin is the character I'd like you to meet... :)

She's a 20 years old FBI agent, the newest and youngest member of the BAU team. Even though she is young, she managed to become Junior Field Agent, mostly thanks to her high math abilities. She likes math and physics, but lacks characteristics such as determination or bravery. She is very emotional and sometimes feels insecure or scared by the things that other agents consider normal parts of their job. However, she has high moral standards and is great at logical thinking, solving puzzles and cracking codes. That is why her team values her, and they believe that she will one day outgrow her disadvantages and become a good agent. For now, they kind of treat her like a child.

Due to her brilliant mind, she finds a close friend in Spencer Reid. He is kind of role model for her, and he often comforts her that it is okay to be "scared of your own mind". Unlike Reid, Anita is not interested in other sciences, and doesn't read as much as him.

She fits in well and gets along with her teammates.

Anita has kind of a crush on Hotch, but doesn't want it to be obvious because of the age difference. He is also very protective over her and cares for her a lot.

Anita likes her job and is motivated and ready to learn.


	2. Story 1 part 1

I do not own Criminal Minds.

Enjoy :)

Morgan stood in the middle of the room, with his hands in the air, totally shocked. His gun laid about two meters away from his feet, while Anita's was in unsub's right hand. Next to Morgan stood a girl named Magda Martin, unsub's ex, and, according to team's profile, the reason for his anger and brutal kills. Anita was lying on the floor behind unsub's back. She was shot in the shoulder and in some weird, half-conscious state.

Unsub was loosing his temper, yelling a dangerously waving with the gun. Morgan's convincing seemed to have no effect on him. Magda started crying, which didn't help unsub's mood either.

Anita prayed to God that the rest of the BAU team will find them as soon as possible, because it was obvious, even to her as a young profiler, that unsub will start shooting really soon. She tried to stay calm and in any way possible let Morgan know that she is still awake, not very strong, but ready to help.

Morgan somehow managed to make eye contact with Anita, subtly, so the unsub wouldn't notice. He gave Anita a strange glance, kind of like he's saying "I hope that you're ready, kid".

Seconds after that, Morgan made a sharp, sudden move - he ran as fast as he could to his gun, which still laid forgotten on the ground. He kicked it with his feet straight to Anita's hand, while unsub started shooting around in anger. Morgan tried to protect Magda with his body, moving her aside.

In a heartbeat, Anita pulled the trigger and shot unsub in upper back. He fell down without a sound.

Morgan hurried and moved the gun away from him, checking on Magda afterwards. Anita with relief realized that neither Morgan nor that girl Magda was shot. Anita ran towards unsub the second that somebody knocked the door off. She didn't even look who it is - at this moment the only important thing to her was the unsub. Her wound was very painful, and she didn't know where did she get the energy from. She was fully alert now. She didn't want him to be dead, she didn't want to be the murderer. Anita tried to check his pulse, but didn't feel anything. She panicked and and started revival, trying to stop the bleeding at the same time.

A pair of strong hands stopped her and dragged her away from the body. She tried to set herself free, but unsuccessfully.

"He's dead, Anita. And you need to see a doctor as soon as possible.", said deep, calm voice, which she recognized as Aaron Hotchner's.

Then she realised that her whole team broke in the room. Hotch was holding her tight in his arms, trying to prevent her from looking at dead man's body. JJ was next to him, trying to calm her down. She was talking something about how she didn't have choice, that she had to kill the unsub. Even though Anita knew deep down that she was right, this was her first kill, and she was extremely stressed. The pain from the wound didn't help either.

Reid and Prentiss checked if Morgan was okay, while Rossi helped Magda get to the medic vehicle. All four of them hurried to Anita afterwards.

Anita struggled for a while, but eventually relaxed in Hotch's arms. She didn't have any more energy, so Hotch and Morgan carried her to the doctors, while the rest of the team followed them.

At this moment, Anita felt like they were all one big family, and was not worried about her wound at all.


End file.
